With the rapid development of radio services over Internet Protocol, Internet Protocol (IP), an IP-based Layer 3 Virtual Private Network, layer 3 virtual private network (L3VPN) solution exhibits its obvious service advantages and is more widely applied to IP bearer networks. To better satisfy network monitoring and management, an operation, administration, and maintenance (Operation Administration and Maintenance, OAM) technology needs to be introduced in an IP bearer network. Therefore, the ITU-T developed, along with the IETF, an MPLS-TP (Transport Profile for MPLS, transport profile for MPLS) technology by extending a conventional MPLS (Multiple Protocol Label Switching, multiple protocol label switching) technology. The MPLS-TP technology mainly excludes some features of the conventional MPLS that are not applicable to transport network scenarios, and adds some new features to adapt to requirements of a transport network. For example, the MPLS-TP can provide a highly accurate OAM detection manner for an L3VPN.
In a conventional MPLS-TP based L3VPN OAM detection solution, after an OAM connection is established between a first PE (Provider Edge, provider edge) and a second PE (where at least one of the first PE and the second PE is in active mode, and the PE in active mode sends an OAM connection request to the other PE), OAM configuration information is negotiated based on an OAM protocol, and only when OAM configurations of the first PE and the second PE match each other, OAM detection can be performed by receiving and sending OAM packets.
In the foregoing solution, OAM configuration needs to be performed manually for the first PE and the second PE. In this static configuration manner, same OAM configuration is performed on two sides, which leads to redundant operations and waste of manpower.